


The First Annual Camping Trip

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Klaine Summer Challenge, M/M, Summer, Waterfall, klainesummerchallenge2016, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge.</p>
<p>Prompt #12: Camping</p>
<p>Blaine takes Kurt out to a campground for a little getaway at the end of the summer. Kurt ends up actually liking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Annual Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/149243482690/the-first-annual-camping-trip

“Blaine, you promised,” Kurt said as he pulled the tent out of back of their rental car. “You said that if I went on that damn hike that we could stay in a hotel.”

“I know I promised that we would stay in a hotel, and we did. We stayed in a nice hotel after that hike. That was also a month ago. I made absolutely no promises about not going camping at all this summer,” Blaine said teasingly. 

Kurt carried the tent over to where Blaine was standing. They got all of the pieces out of the bag that the tent had come in and began to put it together bit by bit, despite Kurt’s grumbling. It’s not that he hated camping, but he hated bugs and sleeping on the ground outside. Okay, so he hated camping. 

“Look, camping isn’t all bad,” Blaine told Kurt as they put the tent together. “There’s more to it than just sleeping on the ground.”

“There’s no showers, or moisturizing routines, or beds,” Kurt argued.

“True,” Blaine conceded. “But there are beautiful sunsets over the lake and getting to spend time with just us. Plus, I specifically found a campground that does have showers. And I bought you some swimming shoes because I wouldn’t walk into a campground shower barefoot if my life depended on it.” Blaine laughed as Kurt’s face lit up like the Fourth of July.

“Oh my God, I love you,” Kurt said, smiling brightly. 

“See. I thought you would like that. Plus we’re not so close to the lake that the bugs will bother us too much but close enough that we get to appreciate the view of it in the mornings and evenings.”

Eventually, they got their tent set up just they way they wanted with their sleeping bags laid out. With everything unpacked and set up, Kurt and Blaine decided that they would go explore a little around the campground. They set off in the direction of the lake first to find it and see what it was like near the water. 

Kurt gasped when the lake first came into view up close. “Oh my gosh,” he breathed out. “This is beautiful.”

Blaine, who had been following behind Kurt on the trail came up to stand beside him. “It definitely is. And it’s only ten in the morning. I can’t wait to see what it looks like when the sun is going down.”

“I concede. This was worth it.”

Blaine smiled. “Glad you finally admitted it,” he said, chuckling.

“Oh hush it, you.”

They headed back up to their tent where Blaine handed Kurt a map of the trails around the campground. They talked about the different things to see around the campground. There was a waterfall off of one trail, flowers on another, and then the trail that leads to the lake. They made plans to go on each of the trails at least once while they were at the campground. They located the showers and bathrooms, and then decided to have lunch. They hung around the campground for most of the remainder of the day, choosing to sit outside of their tent late in the evening to watch the sunset over the lake.

The first full day of their camping trip, they took the trail through the flowers. They took lots of pictures of the different plants surrounding the trail, and even discovered a small creek that flowed just off the path, behind the many flowers and plants. 

The second day of their camping trip, they hiked up to the waterfall. This was the longest hike in this trip, but once they reached the top, it was all worth it. The view from the top of the waterfall was spectacular. They could see the lake in the distance as well as the clearing surrounding the campground. They hiked to the bottom of the waterfall, where Blaine, being the mischievous person he could be, snuck into the water behind Kurt and splashed him from behind. 

“Ahh!” Kurt screamed, jumping and turning around as soon as he felt the cool water hit his back.

Blaine was guiltily standing in the water laughing. “Sorry babe,” he said between laughs.

“Oh, it’s on Anderson,” Kurt said, playfully threatening his husband as he approached the water himself. 

Soon it was an all-out water war at the bottom of the waterfall that ended with Blaine being playfully pushed underneath the falling water, getting completely drenched in water from head to toe. 

“I told you it was on,” Kurt said, walking out of the water and back onto the trail. 

The last full day they spent at the campground, they headed back down to the lake, dressed for swimming this time. There were a few other families hanging out around the lake during the day, but that didn’t bother Kurt and Blaine. They just got into the water and goofed around, splashing each other and making each other look like either massive fools or the world’s coolest adults in front of the young boy and girl playing just a few yards away in the water with their parents. They spent most of the day down at the lake, only returning to their tent to eat lunch. 

That evening, after they had returned to their tent and gotten showers to clean up some, Kurt and Blaine found themselves back in front of their tent watching as the sun set over the lake. They admired the beautiful reds and oranges that lit up the evening sky as they sat next to each other on the ground, hand-in-hand with Blaine resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“I’m glad we came out here and did this,” Kurt admitted softly. “It’s been a fun little getaway.”

“It has,” Blaine agreed. “We should do this more often.”

“Don’t push your luck. But I wouldn’t be opposed to doing this every once in a while. Maybe even once a year.”

“Really?” Blaine said, lifting his head to look Kurt in the eyes.

“Really,” Kurt answered. “This view right here is amazing within itself. This alone is worth one night out here. Plus the waterfall was a lot of fun.”

Blaine laughed as he remembered the day they went to the waterfall. “It most definitely was fun. So was the lake, though.” 

“I agree. I think those kids thought we were crazy though.”

“Oh who cares what a couple of kids thought about us.”

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes as the sky grew darker and the sun finally disappeared over the horizon. Blaine, though, was the first to break the silence as they stood to get ready for bed. 

“So what do you say we come back next summer?” Blaine asked, hopeful.

Kurt sighed and smiled at his husband. “I think that just might be the perfect idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/149243482690/the-first-annual-camping-trip


End file.
